


PRETENDERS

by anonimous



Series: TREASURE (the series) [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GangBerry couple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: Haruto left Fukouka for one good reason hoping Seoul would be worth everything he left behind.... And more than anything he hopes Bang Yedam would give him a chance..
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: TREASURE (the series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125956
Comments: 35
Kudos: 24





	PRETENDERS

**Author's Note:**

> read away....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Haruto has just transferred school, infact he's been transferring until he lost count of it for only one absurd reason, he wants to get rid of his fangirls and fanboys.. he's not even a celebrity nor an idol yet he's got tons and tons of them wherever he go..

Having the looks and the brain somehow is a blessing and a curse for him.. He only want to spend his high school in peace but even peace has become a privilege he couldn't afford eversince he started going to school and that resorted him to moving to Seoul..

It's his first day in SOPA, he did a quick research about the school and learned that there were a lot of idol trainee's studying there and he hopes he finally get the peace he's been craving for and relive a normal life without having to always hide and constantly run away from his admirers cuz he's physically and mentally exhausted doing that for years now.

He's actually surprise how students behave in his new school, they seem to be used to seeing celebrities that no one really payed him such attention which he's really grateful for but someway he feels outcasted which he's never experienced before, maybe because he's a foreigner, his Korean is as poor as his social skills but he's thriving, finger's crossed.

He's seatmates with this guy Park Jeongwoo that runs his mouth like a treadmill cuz the dude talks so much like as if he don't know how to use periods and pause, he's loved by many though Haruto noticed, he's likeable if only he knows how to shut up but nonetheless he's been keeping him company so he can't really dislike the guy..

Its their lunch break and even before Haruto could decide Jeongwoo's already pulling him somewhere and heck cuz the guy is pretty stronger than he looks like.. He dragged him like his life depended on it.. They ended up in a room filled with different types of musical instruments, a decent size sofa in one corner and there's a recording booth in the opposite side, he couldn't help but scan the room.. it is fully equipped like any other typical recording studio but it has a cozy vibes in it, it actually makes him feel welcome in a way like as if he belong there..

 _ **"Yedami nawa.."**_ Jeongwoo called while knocking a door Haruto didn't noticed earlier, It swings open and he could've sworn he's never seen such angelic face before until the guy happen..

Adjusting to the new environment and people is one thing but meeting Bang Yedam is a completely different story atleast that's what Haruto thinks..

 _ **"Ruto-yah, this is Yedami.. Bang Yedam meet Haruto my new bestie.."**_ Jeongwoo proudly introduced and it didn't go unnoticed how the guy Yedam gave him a once over before he look back at Jeongwoo unimpressed.

 _ **"Aren't you going to greet him..??**_ (Jeongwoo initiates but Yedam is not interested at all as he proceeds to focus on the computer monitor) _**YAAH that's so rude.."**_ He blatantly barks at the latter.

" _ **You just said he's my replacement and you expect me to be nice to him.???? That's more rude.."**_ Yedam retort back sporting a cold expression, so apparently he's already not liking Haruto, it was very unexpected he went from being the ultimate School prince in Fukuoka to being the nobody real quick in Seoul and he's gained himself an anti.. GREAT KOREA, JUST GREAT.

 _ **"Ok give me 10 good reasons why you don't like my new bestie.."** _Jeongwoo probed daring the latter both arms tucked against his chest, Haruto just silently watch cuz he don't think he's in the place to meddle, he's also curious why the guy don't like him when they just met.. it's unfair how he's being disliked for no reason.

 _ **"I don't need a reason to dislike him, i just do.."**_ Yedam continue, resuming his seat and putting his headphones on.. Ending their conversation.. The two guys just stared at each other in defeat.

 _ **"That's dumb.. And you're better than this what's wrong with you..????"**_ Jeongwoo banters but left unanswered, he couldn't accept it and there's noway he's letting the topic die without clarity and Yedam certainly isn't the type who dislike people just because he said so.. there must be a catch he thought, he just need to figure it out.

✨✨

Since that day Haruto has been spending his lunch break with the two in the studio although Yedam made it clear that he want nothing to do with him and neither he want him anywhere near his studio but Jeongwoo just never listen, he take Haruto wherever he go with or without Yedam's approval he just doesn't care until Yedam finally gave up and just let them but he still never talk to the younger and treating him like he's invisible.. Jeongwoo as well stopped imposing, Yedam is just as stubborn as he is, there's no gain in arguing with him cuz he's too smart and Jeongwoo just hates using his brain to try to figure out what Yedam is all about.. Its already good enough that he let them crash his studio whenever they want..

It has been three months since his transfer he's already adapted to the system, the culture and the people, he's made new friends as well but not as close as he is with Jeongwoo who claimed to be his ride or die, He also met some seniors and they're all trainee's in one of the biggest label in the country they even ask him if he's interested to join but he's enjoying his new found freedom and definitely being an idol is not part of his options.. For now that is..

Like a daily routine he went to the studio thinking Jeongwoo was already there since the latter went out before him but tough luck cuz its just Yedam when he got there, they shared a glance for a sec both surprised of the unexpected situation.. And like always Yedam is the first to avert his gaze going back to working on his laptop, Haruto take that as a cue to get himself in and carefully closing the door behind him making sure he won't annoy the older much more, he's already frowning when he saw him arrive he can't afford being chase out of the studio cuz he has really nowhere to go..

Taking his usual spot in the sofa, they're literally sitting on each end of the poor furniture trying their hardest to avoid any physical contact with each other..

The next few minutes we're silently deafening, even the air is dead silent its almost suffocating.. Haruto's nervous, his heart's pounding like crazy against his ribcage.. He hopes Yedam won't hear it cuz its already embarrassing enough sitting their doing nothing and contemplating about his life choices he doesn't need more embarrassment on his plate.

He took his phone out of his pocket and tried to contact Jeongwoo but the latter isn't answering.. he dialed a few more times before giving up and sent him a message instead, that gain him another murdering glare from Yedam.. Just what did he do again to deserve that..???? He would never know, the older is just has been really hostile towards him since day one yet he hasn't got used to it.. he will never be.

 _ **"If you're here for Jeongwoo i suggest you leave now.. he's not here and he's not going to be.."**_ Yedam informed all of a sudden, eyes glue don his laptop working on something, not even sparing a glance at the younger.

 _ **"W, what do you mean..??"** _The younger inquired, quite confused.

 _ **"He was called out to HQ,**_ (he informed not even a glance was spared to the younger) _**so your bestie is not going to be here the whole lunch break so KAH and please lock the door when you leave...."**_ Yedam added in his usual unfriendly tone.

 _ **"Seriously why do you hate me so much..??"** _Haruto asked, he's having enough of the latter's cold treatment, he just want to get along with every one but the older just wouldn't make it easier for him, He just wouldn't give him a chance and it's getting frustrating day by day for him.. It needs to stop one way or another, its really now or never he thought.

 _ **"We're not going there,**_ (he uttered) _ **I'm not so fond of dramas.."**_ Yedam dismissively replied, closing his laptop and placing it on the table leaving his seat in the process but before he can take a step further he's being caged by Haruto's arms, holding him tightly and securely.. The latter's chin settled over his shoulder nuzzling on his neck..

 _ **"What do you think you're doing..????"**_ Yedam snarled trying to get away from the latter but to no avail.

 ** _"I MISS YOU...."_** Haruto whispered tightening his embrace even more.. Savoring their very close proximity, this is their first physical contact even after being in a relationship for three years..

 _ **"Let me go....**_ (trying to untangle the younger's arms off of him) _ **YAAH...."** _Yedam scowled but Haruto is determined, he's too tired to keep up with the older's play pretends.. He want his boyfriend back.

 _ **"Shiro....**_ (hugging the life out of his boyfriend) _**i can't do this anymore, i miss you so bad...."**_

 _ **"Get off me before someone else see's us YAAAAH....**_ (he's internally panicking and the younger's antics is making it harder for him) _**Haruto...."** _Yedam persists but the younger won't listen.. He snuggles to him even more.

 _ **"I locked the door,**_ (voice low and gentle, Yedam finally stop struggling against his hold) _**can we just stay like this for a while please..????"**_ He begs, savoring the warmth and softness of the latter's body against him, eyes close with ease.. Imprinting this very memory in his mind, wishing they could stay like this forever.. Being in a long distance relationship with the older has been really difficult, he's barely managing the tormenting feeling of their distance and having him in his arms literally just lifted all his worries and he'll do anything just to have him as close as he could.

He nuzzled closer like a cat purring cutely rubbing his cheek against the latter's, Yedam let him with his eyes close as well.. It feels so good being held by his boyfriend like this, he just wouldn't admit it.. He's been treating him terribly since he arrived in Seoul and he's feeling guilty for it..

They meet online a few years ago when Haruto stumbled upon one post of a song covered by Yedam that happens to be the younger's favorite, and eversince he's been listening to it on loop until one day he finally mustered the courage to DM the older.. he's too nervous that instead of sending you have a beautiful voice he ended up typing you're so beautiful instead and before he realized his mistake it was already sent and Yedam had seen it.. They started from there until they become so accustomed with each other, their chat's become a daily routine, they also started calling each other and even facetiming.. They fell inlove with each other even before they realize it.... 

_**"You've been ignoring me for months if i didn't transfer here you wouldn't even read my messages and you keep ignoring my calls, you're seriously driving me crazy Bang Yedam.."**_ Haruto confess, hurt apparent in his voice and The older doesn't have the heart to call him out for that.. He thought he's tougher but hearing his boyfriends claims only make him feel bad and unworthy of his love.

 _ **"Can you stop getting mad at me pretty please..??** _(the younger continue with his pleas) I will do anything just please baby forgive me just this once.... (pursuing the latter and still embracing him with all the love in the world he could muster) _ **jebal...."**_

 _ **"Then go back to Japan..**_ (Yedam almost whispered bit loud enough for the younger to understand, his arms around the latter loosens and Yedam took the chance to turn bacj si he could face him) I can't let you leave everything behind for me.." He added, Haruto doesn't look please but also refuse to let go of his boyfriends arm that he's now holding, caressing it gently..

 _ **"We already talked about this.."**_ Haruto muttered under his breath, eyes fixed on their intertwined fingers, he loves the way this little affections does weird things to his heart.. It makes him feel giddy and happy nonetheless.

 _ **"And the answer is still NO,** _(Yedam insist and it breaks the younger's heart how he can be so ruthless sometimes, he's always firm with his thoughts and he couldn't do anything about it) **_you're insane for doing all this.... Go back, go home...."_**

 _ **"Why..??** _(Haruto let go of their hands) _**Why don't you want me here..??"** _He ask, eyes are already misty with unshed tears.. His frustrations are building up almost filling him up to the brim, he don't understand why the older is opposing him so hard when he's doing all this for him.. Just so he could be with him.

 _ **"YOU KNOW WHY HARUTO STOP ACTING CHILDISH...."** _Yedam racing his voice although he didn't mean to, the look on his boyfriends face is messing up his brain and tearing his heart into pieces. 

_**"Don't you love me anymore..??"**_ The younger blurted, heart-broken..

 _ **"That's not the point..** _(Yedam countered, frustrated) You're not making any sense right now do you know that..??"

 _ **"THEN MAKE IT MAKE SENSE..!!!!"**_ The younger yelled, there's a lot of negative thoughts clouding up his mind that although he doesn't mean to act like a jerk he couldn't help it.. Getting rejected by his own boyfriend after all his efforts is something he's not prepared for and all he could do is doubt himself, moreover doubt their relationship....

 _ **"I'm here cuz i want to be with you**_ (fighting his tears from welling up, taking a pause to breathe, his chest feels so heavy, he almost couldn't breathe) _**but all you ever do is avoid and ignore me,**_ (eyes glued towards his boyfriend who won't even raise his head to look back at him) _**i'm putting up with everything** _(a whimper escaped his throat, making him gasp for air.. Its suffocating) _**hoping you would give me a chance,**_ (he reach out for the latter's hand so he could hold them, Yedam remain motionless just letting him do as he please which hurt even more) _**and i'm trying to be part of your world BUT you just won't let me.... NOW TELL ME,** _(he held the older by the shoulders turning him completely towards him, hands gripping tightly onto the guys arms aware that he's actually hurting his boyfriend while doing that but he's also hurting he could care less) _**DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR NOT..????"** _There he said it but Yedam was taken aback he couldn't find the right words to respond.. He's rendered speechless..

 _ **"See you can't even look at me....** _(tears fell down his eyes staining his cheek but he quickly wiped it) _**Am i just a joke to you..???? Tell me, honestly who am i to you..??"** _Haruto mustering the courage to voice out those words, he's scared and full of what ifs in the back if his mind but at the same time he wants to know if he really matter to the latter or maybe not..

Yedam didn't say a word and it makes him more terrified.. Head hang low as if he's already lost the battle.

 _ **"Am i the only one thinking we're in a relationship..??** _(he's adorably pouting asking those things, unknowingly making Yedam smile at his childishness, if only he would look up and see the glimmer in his boyfriends eyes) _**Am i still your boyfriend or its just me believing we're something special..??"**_

 _ **"Are you done being a kid..??"** _Yedam ask back that got the younger snapping his head towards him stunned.

 _ **"Come here...."** _Gesturing the younger to come closer which he did without questions or pause.. Yedam immediately cup the latter's face wiping his tears stained cheeks subtly.. Haruto leaning to his touch.

 _ **"Remind me why we're boyfriends again...."** _He tease, adoring his silly boyfriend that is still currently pouting.

 _ **"You love me.."**_ Haruto replied sulking, turning into a baby, he no longer care if he look stupid and funny the only thing that matters to him now is what the older think about him, what he has to say to him.. He could care less about the whole world as long as his boyfriend is beside him.

 _ **"Oh,**_ (Yedam confirmed nodding) _ **i love you** _(he repeats the younger's words with vigor) _**and how dare you doubt my feelings for you...."** _He made a scowling face towards the younger to retaliate before he's cutely up on his tippy-toes and peck on his boyfriend's lips..

It was so sudden Haruto was shocked for a moment..

 _ **"I love you so much** _(Yedam said sincerely) _**but that doesn't mean i will tolerate you running away from home you silly....** _(pinching the latter's nose but Haruto quickly take his hand and kiss the back of his knuckles, he's been dying to do that and he finally did) _**Your mom is super worried about you,** _(he proceeds nagging the younger but the culprit is too ecstatic to mind, Haruto is all over the clouds at the moment) _**i am too....**_ (He halted when his boyfriend take both his hands and intertwine them with his, again he let him) _**And i'm so sorry for constantly being mean to you** _(Haruto again is pouting hearing those words but never letting go of their hands) _**i thought if i do that you'll go back home.."**_ Yedam admits, the younger pulled him closer burying his whole face onto the older's neck.. inhaling his sweet scent, sighing in content..

He's been dreaming about this day and now its happening, he can no longer ask for more.. All his inhibitions and worries disappeared with just a touch from the older, he wonder if Yedam feels the same way towards him, he hopes it does.. 

_**"That's not how you get rid of your boyfriend, you can never get rid of me...."** _

_**"I don't want to either even if you get tired of me and you don't want me anymore.."**_ Yedam straight forwardly responded gaining the latter's full attention once again, Haruto is staring at him like he just said something unbelievable.

 _ **"I love you so much love...."** _The older uttered bluntly taking the latter by surprise for the nth time that day.. Haruto is a heart beat away from screaming in glee.. He prayed for this moment every night.

_**"....Say that again...."** _

_**"Hm, I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH.."**_ Yedam repeated emphasizing every word and sealing it with another peck onto Haruto's lips wearing his precious sunshine smile..

 _ **"D,do that again...."**_ Haruto demanded mindlessly, Yedam's advances were spontaneous, he was caught off guard yet he couldn't get enough of it..

They were staring at each other like as its as if the time stood still, its as if the world has stop turning, its as if everything around them has vanished.. Hearts beating as one in a perfect harmony, heart eyes that only belong for them to see.. Slowly, Haruto's hand slide down wrapping Yedam's slender waist while the latter's arms travel and now lock against the younger's nape and inch by inch, little by little they close the gap between their faces.. Lips against the other's lips, sharing their first real kiss.... 

Little did they know their one happy friend is there watching, secretly and happily.. Jeongwoo don't want to interrupt the lovebirds and decided to leave quietly as best as he could, even locking the door for them..

 _ **"I knew it, they would look perfect as a couple..."**_ Jeongwoo mumbled upon himself sporting a wide smile that compliments his beautiful features..   
  
  
  
  


✨✨

The couple we're settled in the sofa a few more minutes before their lunch break ends and they will have to part again..

_**"We didn't get to take lunch.."** _

_**"I'm full though.."**_ Haruto claimed with a lovely smile.

 _ **"Yeah right..**_ " The older sneered along with a glare, his boyfriend doesn't seem fazed at all, if anything he looks happy and satisfied, like how could he not..?? He devoured Yedam's lips to his hearts content.

Haruto pulled him in his lap, embracing the life out of him, again he let him.. Seeing the younger smiling from ear to ear makes him happy as well, he has taken him for granted for months and it almost take a toll in their relationship.. And today he figured how much he really loves the younger and so does the latter for him, Not everyday he'll get to meet someone as selfless as him, not everyone can find a guy who's willing to take even the extra miles just to be with him.. And not every time he can find a love like what they have.. He wouldn't pass this chance, not in this lifetime for sure.

 _ **"Do you love me..??"**_ Haruto whispered in his ears, annoyingly rubbing his nose onto the older's cheek..

 _ **"So much...."**_ Yedam replied shortly, sincerity evident in his voice..

 _ **"Then will you let me love you even if your world forbids it..??** _(the older turn his head so he could face him but he remained in his lap, tracing his fingers on his boyfriends thick brows to his prominent nose bridge down to his now swollen lips and Haruto's loving every second of it) _**will you promise me no more pretenders starting today..????"** _The younger hesitantly ask. 

_**"Ok love, no more pretenders.."**_ The older complied with a smile, His finger's playing with his boyfriends locks.. caressing the back of the latter's head.. he can really be touchy like it's his second nature but Haruto isn't complaining as long as its Yedam.

 _ **"JINJJA..????"** _Haruto in disbelief, eyes wide like a cute toddler who's   
wish was granted.. Everything felt surreal.

 ** _"FOR REAL..????"_** He repeated, he almost look comical.

 _ **"For real...."**_ The older confirmed and lean for another peck..

They stayed in that position with their foreheads align together, noses, touching, lips a breath away.. Tuck in each other's embrace..

 _ **"I love you,**_ (Haruto chanted like a love spell, followed by another soft peck) i love you so much.... (and another sweet peck and sharing a smile with it) _ **i really love you with all my heart.."** _loving eyes lock onto each other, cupping the older's face while his hands were also being held by him, appreciating his gentle touch and admiring his expressive eyes..

 _ **"I love you more love.."** _Yedam confessed and right there and then he knew Haruto is definitely the one for him.. He felt like floating in the air snuggled on his boyfriend's lap with the younger kissing the top of his head whispering his never ending i love you's..

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> As i promised earlier here goes my second one shot, if ever y'all wondering where's the first one well it'll see the light again in 3-4 years LOL, to those who had seen it before it got deleted i hope i didn't damaged your innocence 😂😂
> 
> I will start writing your suggested plots after updating RHAPSODY and it wouldn't be in order cuz i love doing eenie meenie miney moes.... so we'll see.. But before everything else lemme know your thoughts about PRETENDERS too....  
> (I'M A SUCKER FOR PLOT TWISTS APPARENTLY)
> 
> super thank y'all for sparing your precious times....
> 
> (I've been listening to RAINING on loop and I feel like writing one ANGST inspired by it, crying Haruto just hits differently to me.. I have a knack for hurting my TOP's in all my AU's Bobby and Haruto are just my most favorites)


End file.
